wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Manami Mamiya
Manami Mamiya is a supporting character in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. In Durarara, Manami appears early on as one of two girls whom Izaya meets for an online suicide pact. She appears again, over a year later, as a member of Izaya's group in order to find an opportunity to get revenge on him for deceiving her. Appearance and Personality Appearance Manami's appearance in the manga consists of a plain T-shirt and skirt with a light coat. She has shoulder length black hair, some of which is held back by a hair clip. Her appearance in the anime is vastly different, presumably to make her stand out more. Her hair is a short reddish-brown with one side tied into a small pig tail. Her outfit consists of a black sweater with a pink jacket that appears to have the sleeves ripped off. She also wears glasses and sports a necklace that looks like an eye. Personality In her first appearance, Manami appeared depressed, mentioning a recent breakup as her reason for wanting to commit suicide. Shortly after meeting Izaya at a Karaoke bar for the arranged suicide pact, Manami learns that Izaya never actually intended to end his own life and was only tricking them. After Izaya's deception and during her later appearances, Manami is shown to be vindictive, vowing to kill Izaya for humiliating her. The novels describe her hatred for Izaya and desire for revenge; as being the only things that keep her wanting to live. In terms of abilities, Manami possesses no abnormal strength or skills. However, she is shown to be very clever at times, being able to convince Haruna Niekawa to hand over Celty's head in order to expose it to the public. Back Story Not much is known about Manami's past before the start of the series other than that her boyfriend dumped her for another woman. This caused her to sink into a deep depression which drove her to want to attempt suicide. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Manami caught up with Hikari and asked her about a text she sent her about wanting to kill herself after her boyfriend cheated on her. Hikari, possessed by Hisan, is confused at first. But then, she brushes it off, saying that she got over it. Her nonchalant response causes Manami to worry. Relationships Hikari Main Article: Hikari Hikari and Manami are school friends. Manami can sense something is wrong with the other girl, but doesn't know what it is. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Manami hates Izaya for humiliating her when she met up with him for a suicide pact. Now, she wants revenge. Trivia * While the first season of the anime depicted Rio Kamichika as the girl Izaya meets for an online suicide pact, Manami and another unnamed girl are the original victims in the light novels and manga. Later on, in Durarara!! x2, Manami is introduced into the anime as well, along with her past regarding Izaya due to the critical role she plays in the future plot. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Manami_Mamiya Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Dollars